MAMA PATA
by bigi43
Summary: HUMOR /MINI FICS / SUMMARY: DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN A MANOS DE SNAPE... DRACO & HERMIONE... MUCHA MALA SUERTE.... DEJEN POST, BESITOS BIGI
1. Chapter 1

MAMÁ PATA.

Prólogo.

Hermione Jane Granger POV

Estábamos en el séptimo curso, era el día de San Valentín, pero como Dumbledor se había ido de luna de miel con McGonagal, el queridísimo profesor Snape había quedado a cargo de la dirección.

A pesar de su nuevo provisorio puesto, él para fastidiar más, seguía con su cátedra de pociones, y ese día nos tocaba asistir…

-alumnos, para festejar el día de San Valentín tendremos nuestra clase en los jardines de Hogwarts –dijo el idiota cómo si eso fuera una buena noticia.

Para colmo de males teníamos clase con Slytherim, y esos descerebrados sonreían cómo si se hubieran ganado la lotería.

-¿que es eso de lotería? –me preguntó Ron metiéndose siempre donde no le importa.

-es un juego muggle, pero déjate ya de meterte, quiero explicarle a mis lectores todo exactamente como sucedió, como un día nefasto junto a Snape se convirtió en el mejor día de San Valentín con mi archienemigo Draco Lucius Malfoy…

Capitulo 1

Hermione Jane Granger POV

Como siempre Snape tuvo la brillante idea de ponernos a hacer una poción de parejas, con un Slytherim, y para desgracia mía no tuve mejor suerte que me pusiera con Goyle, ese Slytherim era especial… especialmente bueno para nada, ya que sin el genio de Malfoy dándole instrucciones, no podía distinguir un palo de una varita.

Como de costumbre todo el trabajo lo tenía que hacer yo, y como de costumbre Snape salió con otra de sus brillantes ideas.

-daré un premio especial, a la pareja que logre hacer la mejor poción para el amor, todos aquellos que logren terminarla, me la entregarán y yo daré el veredicto final, será una poción libre, no acepto copias de pociones famosas, deberán usar su ingenio, y que gane la mejor pareja, la más preparada…-espetó Snape feliz, ya que el maldito sabía que era casi imposible que alguien inventara en una hora una pócima por lo menos aceptable…

El día era espléndido el sol estaba radiante, y todas las parejas se iban acomodando en mesitas que habían aparecido debajo de un gran árbol, cerca de la laguna.

No era justo, Harry estaba con Not, Ron con Parkinson, Malfoy con Thomas, ¿por que yo tenía que padecer a Goyle?…

Sin querer pensarlo más, me adelanté a tomar algunos ingredientes que Snape había acomodado prolijamente en su aparecido escritorio.

-¡oh! Sangre sucia, ésta es la oportunidad de tu vida, a ver si logras hacer una pócima para lograr que alguien te haga el favor y no termines como solterona –me dijo Malfoy lo suficientemente fuerte, como para que los demás Slytherines largaran la carcajada.

-muérete Malfoy, juro que me las pagarás –respondí furiosa. Merlín estuvo de mi lado, porque mi queridísimo Draquito tuvo que comerse las palabras…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 "PATÉTICA POCIÓN"

Hermione Granger POV

La clase era bulliciosa y Snape parecía no estar molesto por ello, las chicas eran las que trabajaban ya que todas querían hacer una poción aceptable para luego usarla en sus asuntillos, en la imaginación de ninguna nunca habían soñado, tener la posibilidad de hacer algo así y de manera legal.

La hora estaba por terminar y yo ya tenía mi fórmula mezclada, auque al decir verdad se veía bastante horrorosa, sin color sin consistencia, era mi peor trabajo en los siete años, no había duda, eché una mirada al resto de las botellitas y el alma me volvió al cuerpo, todas sin excepción eran patéticas.

Snape se veía feliz, repartiría ceros a las dos casas, claro que encontraría una excusa y poner peor notas a los Gryffindor…

Me levanté para entregársela y lo mismo hizo Malfoy, ambos nos miramos con odio, hasta que llegó Goyle gritando…

-¡espera, Granger, espera!

Yo ya tenía mi mano extendida con la botellita, para que el profesor la tomara, justo cuando Goyle intentó arrebatármela.

Con lo torpe que es, la fuerza de la corrida, tomó la pócima que no tenía tapa y la vertió en la cabeza de Malfoy…

De la botella salió el líquido, que al tocar con la figura del chico se hizo de un color rojo intenso… bajó por el pelo platinado hasta cubrirlo por completo…

Malfoy salió corriendo, gritando…

-¡quema!, ¡quema!, ¡quema! Yo salí asustada detrás de él, el rubio se tiró de cabeza en la laguna, y yo pude advertir, como caía justo en medio de una mamá pata, rodeada de patitos…


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA MIL GRACIAS POR LEER, COMO LES DIJE ES UN MINI FICS ASÍ QUE YA TERMINÓ, LO HICE PARA UN CONCURSO DE SAN VALENTÍN, ESPERO SABER SI TIENE POSIBILIDADES JAJAJJAJAAJ

MIL GRACIAS

BESITOS BIGI

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Capitulo 3 ¡CUANTOS PATITOS!

Hermione Granger POV

El chico parecía hundirse en el agua, los patitos salieron hacia un lado y yo me arroje a salvar al hurón.

Jamás pensé preocuparme por ese sujeto, pero era mi responsabilidad y sabemos lo responsable que soy…

-¡vamos Malfoy ayuda! –le grité al verlo como un saco muerto. El chico pareció reaccionar y empezó a chapotear en el agua lo que hacía más difícil mi rescate.

-¡quédate quieto imbesil! Le grité con la poca fuerza que tenía, mientras miraba al atónito alumnado, unos se reían y otros miraban con cara de asustados.

Snape anunció que la clase se había terminado y que todos podíamos irnos a festejar San Valentín a Hogsmeade.

Cuando salimos Malfoy empezó a mirarme con ojos de carnero desgollado…

-Granger, te ves Hermosa – me dijo, para lo cual confirmé mi más profundo temor, la poción le había hecho efecto.

-gracias Malfoy ¡vamos nos!- le espeté

Pero lo peor estaba por ocurrir, todos los patitos salieron del agua atrás nuestro y nos miraban con la misma cara de amor, que me había lanzado Malfoy…

-¡míralos Granger! ¿No son hermosos?

Malfoy se paró para irse tal como yo le había dicho y los 18 patitos en fila iban chillando tras él.

Los alumnos que se estaban yendo volvieron a ver el espectáculo, Malfoy caminaba y los patitos también lo hacían, cuando Malfoy se detenía todos se detenían detrás, las risotadas de todos sin excepción se escuchaban en millas a la redonda, pero a Malfoy parecía no importarle.

-¡mira que lindos son y cómo hacen con las alitas! –me dijo encantado.

-sí Malfoy muy lindo pero nos vamos, ya.

-no seas así Granger –me dijo con su mejor tono de dulzura- no querrás abandonarlos.

Todos se iban para Hogsmeade…

-vamos Hermione, cuando se recupere, te va a matar por esto –me dijo Ron feliz.

Me levanté para irme mientras sentía más carcajadas es que Malfoy se puso a aletear con los brazos al igual que los patos. El espectáculo era patético no lo pude dejar ahí.

-vayan ustedes chicos yo los alcanzo –espeté.

Mire en búsqueda de la pata, que estaba con ellos, y la ví como se iba furiosa hacia la otra orilla del lago.

-mira Granger, les gusta que hagamos así –decía el rubio mientras aleteaba con más ganas.

-¡deja de hacer eso Malfoy! –le ordené.

El rubio y los patitos me miraron con una cara tan suplicante que terminé aleteando yo también…claro primero me constaté que todos se hayan ido.

Por suerte Snape dijo que los elementos de la poción eran de poco tiempo de eficacia, así que pronto volvería todo a la normalidad…

-ven Granger, siéntate conmigo

Así lo hice y los 18 patitos se dedicaron a picotearnos y subírsenos encima.

-son tan bonitos, -mirá ese pequeñito como quiere subir en tu regazo.

Miré a los patitos y miré a Malfoy, se veían tan lindos, éramos una familia feliz -¡por Merlín Hermione que estas pensando! –me recriminé.

-¡tienen frío Granger! –me dijo preocupado, es que había oscurecido y ya estaba bien fresco.

-ven vamos a aquella cueva estará más calentito.

Nos paramos y fuimos hacia ahí, los 18 patitos venían atrás nuestro. Malfoy tomó la varita, yo me asusté, pensé que me atacaría, pero para mi sorpresa, solo hizo una fogata.

-feliz día de San Valentín Granger –me dijo mientras me daba una flor silvestre, que no sabía de donde la había sacado.

-feliz día de San Valentín Malfoy.

El chico se aproximó y me dio un beso.

Me senté asombrada y él se acurrucó al lado mío abrazándome, de inmediato vinieron todos los patitos a acurrucarse también, me quedé dormida con el alivio y la tristeza, que al otro día no volviéramos a ser "MAMA PATA".

FIN.


End file.
